


Past Revisited

by ferporcel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: hpcon_envy, Drama, F/M, Family Drama, Gen, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-28
Updated: 2012-10-28
Packaged: 2017-11-17 06:21:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/548547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferporcel/pseuds/ferporcel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The past threatens the present and needs to be revisited.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Past Revisited

**Author's Note:**

  * For [miamadwyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miamadwyn/gifts).
  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [O Passado Revisitado](https://archiveofourown.org/works/548611) by [ferporcel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferporcel/pseuds/ferporcel)
  * Inspired by [Not Only a Granger](https://archiveofourown.org/works/373655) by [ferporcel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferporcel/pseuds/ferporcel). 



> This is a series of three drabbles that takes place on the universe of “Not Only a Granger”. It’s also an answer to MiaMadwyn’s request to read about “Nathan's first magic. (Possibly viewed through a Pensieve. By whom? And why?)” on the hpcon_envy community at LJ. Thanks goes also to Annie Talbot for beta-reading.

Nathan watched his father from the doorway. Severus’ expression was closed like Nathan thought he would never see again, and it worried him. His father hadn’t noticed his scrutiny, for he had eyes only for Hermione, who was cooing and rocking baby Julia on her knee.

Nathan had thought that the arrival of his first grandchild would bring only happiness to his father, but that expression…. Nathan shivered.

Maybe his mother would know what was bothering him; she always knew how to deal with his father’s past, and Nathan was certain it was the past kicking in and not Julia.

***

Hermione had noticed Severus’ aloofness, but had thought it would pass in their granddaughter’s company. She’d dismissed Nathan’s worry, assuring him it was nothing, but now that the visit was over and Severus continued guarded in his thoughts, she was worried, too.

Severus loved Nathan above all, and she knew how elated he was with Julia. There had been no signs that having this lovely baby in the house….

A baby in the house.

Nathan was right, it was the bloody past kicking in to haunt them. She watched him stare at the fire and knew she was to blame.

***

Severus stood confused in front of the memory-loaded Pensive. Julia on Hermione’s knees was enough reminder without revisiting the past.

His eyes locked with Hermione’s. She nodded encouragingly. He sighed and let himself fall into her past.

Baby Nathan was lying on a crib; a stern-looking Hermione was admonishing him, “No, Nathan. Sleep, now.”

She put the toy away and turned to grab a blanket, but paused, perplexed, when the toy flew back into Nathan’s hands. After a moment, she was laughing delightedly.

Back in the present, a smile lighted Severus’s expression at the woman in his arms. “Thank you.”


End file.
